


Drugs

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Balloons, Drug Use, F/F, Inflation, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Blowing up tiny balloon women isn't normal.  But on drugs it is.





	Drugs

Ceilidh - or Kaylee, as she was known to her friends and anyone who had to write or type her name on a regular basis - did not consider herself a habitual drug user. She certainly used narcotics on a frequent basis, though she was quick to remind others that none of them were any more addictive than caffeine or cigarettes, which is to say, they were not habit-forming. Therefore, not a habitual drug user.

Her friends quickly learned that the point wasn't worth arguing.

Kaylee's latest score found her in possession of a sheet of blotter paper decorated with copyright-infringing cartoon characters. It was the producer's brand, and also technically the property of a multi-billion dollar entertainment empire, but when you make a living producing and distributing illegal substances concerns about infringing on legally protected works fall by the wayside.

With both of her roommates gone for the day Kaylee found herself with a bit of privacy. So, with no other obligations, she retired to her room and changed into loose, comfortable clothing. Sitting down on her bed, she tore off a square of blotter paper and, with only a moment of thought, placed it on her tongue. It dissolved in a matter of moments, and she sat in rapt silence waiting for it to take hold.

She waited.

...and waited...

...and waited, until finally something took hold.

Outrage and disappointment.

"Son of a -bitch!-" she exclaimed. "That asshole ripped me off! I can't believe that he-"

The room promptly erupted into a scintillating pattern of rainbow lights as, emanating from somewhere unseen, sitar music inexplicably began playing.

"...oh. Woah."

Five minutes into her trip she was on her hands and knees, admiring the unique texture of her carpet, when there was a quiet thumping to her left. She turned her head to see the bottom door of her cabinet push open an inch or two, and a small figure climbed out, no more than four or five inches in height. It was very distinctly a woman with a short pixie cut, perfectly nude, and matte green with a dull, rubbery texture to her skin. As Kaylee stared, she waved. "Hey there. You're high as balls, aren't ya?"

Kaylee blinked, eyes adjusting to something that wasn't changing colors. "You're a tiny person."

"I am a tiny -balloon- person."

"Tiny balloon persons aren't real," Kaylee replied unconvincingly.

"Are ya sure?" she said, gesturing to herself.

"Maybe. It doesn't sound possible, though."

"Well, okay," she replied with a sly shrug. "If you want to get into a conversation about what reality is vis-a-vis our perception of it, that's fine. But," she continued, spreading her arms, "I'll have you know that I'm -very- physical. Come on, pick me up."

Kaylee extended one arm towards her, hesitating for a bit before curling her fingers around her body beneath her arms. Cradling her in one hand she rose to her feet, lifting the diminutive figure up and holding her steady before sitting down on the edge of her bed. As she opened up her hand again she noted that the balloon woman didn't seem concerned at all, simply choosing to recline on her open palm, head propped up on one arm. "See? Absolutely real."

Kaylee stared at her in expectant awe. "Tell me your secrets. What's our place in the universe? Why do we exist?"

"Well, I don't know about -you-, but being a balloon, I know why I exist." She gave Kaylee a coy smile. "I was thinking you could help me with that."

She looked down at herself, then back at the balloon woman. "Okay. How?"

Her expression went from "coy" to "sultry" as she rolled onto her back, spreading her legs. "I'm sure you can think of something."

To an outside observer the situation would appear positively surreal. However, if viewed through the filter of a mind saturated by a combination of powerful narcotics and sexual frustration, it would seem perfectly reasonable. Thus, Kaylee took the perfectly reasonable course of action of holding the balloon woman between her fingers, pressing her lips between her legs, and blowing.

There was a brief moment of resistance to her body that gave way as the small figure clamped her hands over her mouth, stifling a loud moan. Her stomach, hips, and backside all bulged at once, curves rapidly smoothing out and merging as her lower torso took on a spherical shape. Kaylee blew again, the balloon woman biting back another moan as her entire body was pulled into the swelling orb of her midsection and her limbs swelled to rigidity. "Fuck me," she panted.

Kaylee pulled her away, looking her over. "Are you okay? Should I keep going?"

"Yes," she breathed, "oh goddamn yes please."

With a shrug Kaylee continued puffing air into her, listening to her pant and swear with each breath. Despite her former human shape her body truly behaved like a balloon, her arms and legs not swelling so much as gradually being drawn flat across the surface of the rest of her as she filled up, inch by inch, her rubbery body stretched to translucency. Had Kaylee been in a different state of mind she would have understood just how large she was becoming, at first double, then triple her original size in width and height, a wide bubble between Kaylee's hands with a tiny head, hands, and feet. It was only when her body began to creak that Kaylee pulled away, turning her in her hands to face her lolling head. "How's that?"

The balloon woman took a few deep breaths before speaking. "This... feels so amazing. This tightness, and the warmness of your breath and hands... god, this is so good." She paused before turning her head, craning her neck up as best she could as she looked off at something in the distance. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I think my friends want to join us too."

Kaylee followed her line of sight down to the bottom of the cabinet where, beside the half-open door, stood a small mass of brightly-colored young women.

 

*****

 

When Kaylee's roommates came back they found her naked, passed on on top of her bed and surrounded by balloons. It wasn't the strangest position she was discovered in, but it was certainly in the top five.


End file.
